marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine Vol 3 72
The Red Skull seals the room and begins mocking Logan, how he was a pacifist and a coward, and that he should crawl back into whatever hole he hid in, even mocking the fact that Logan won't pop his claws. Logan begins throwing The Red Skull through his display cases, spewing hero memorabilia everywhere. The Skull gets his hands on the Ebony Blade, and comes at Logan, just as Logan is able to grab Captain America's Shield, and deflect the blow. Logan gets the best of him, and is standing over the Skull ready for the kill. Logan decapitates the Skull with the Shield, and begins hearing the guards attempting to blow a hole into the room. He searches the room for a weapon, and chooses to don Iron Man's Armor, blasting a hole through the door, and grabbing the case of cash before flying out of the White House full speed back to California. The armor warns him that he's consuming the last of the fuel rods, and that a crash is imminent, but Logan pushes the armor faster and harder, causing him to crash in the desert many miles from his home. Two travelers notice the crash, and begin to make their way to it to scavenge the metal when Logan becomes conscious again and fights them off. 36 hours later, Logan finally makes his way back to the family farm, meeting his neighbor Donovan outside his house. Logan asks if the Hulk Gang has been around, and explains that he has their money. Donovan reluctantly gives him the bad news. The Hulk Gang "got bored" and came by early, murdering his whole family. Logan views their broken bodies inside the house as Donovan reminds him that the good christian thing to do is to bury and morn them, and any retribution he seeks will only cause more problems for the other families in that area. Logan doesn't seem to be listening, and when Donovan asks him if he heard what was said, Logan's face changes and he replies, | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Old Man Logan Supporting Characters: * Captain America (Bucky Barnes) , * Hawkeye * Donovan, Logan's Neighbor * The Logan Family ** Maureen ** Scotty ** Jade Villains: * The Red Skull :* Heinz, Skull's Second in Command :* Tobias ::* Tobias' S.H.I.E.L.D Team Other Characters: * The Vision * The Thing * Angel * Nightcrawler * Beast * Redwing, (Falcon's Pet) Locations: * Earth-90210 (Old Man Logan Reality) :* Amerika ::* New Babylon, The President's Quarter :::* The Capitol Building :::* The White House ::* Outside Sacramento, Hulkland Items: * Captain America's Shield and Uniform * Iron Man Armor Model 30 * Cyclops' Visor * Silver Surfer's Surfboard * Daredevil's Billy Club * Thor's helmet * Spider-Man's Mask * Spider-Man's Web-Shooters * Elektra's Sais * The Eye of Agamotto with the Cloak of Levitation * Ant-Man's Helmet * Ares' Helmet * Captain Marvel's Quantum Bands * Black Panther's Mask * Hulk's Purple Pants * Punisher's Shirt * Moon Knight's Cowl and Crescent Darts * Iron Fist's Mask and upper uniform * Part of the Baxter Building * The Black Knight's Ebony Blade * Nova's Helmet * Ghost Rider's Leather Jacket * Falcon's Uniform * Cloak's Cloak * The Sentry's Cape and Belt * The Darkhold Vehicles: * Iron Man's Armor | Notes = * Wolverine #72 shipped after #73 due to a printing delay caused by scheduling conflicts for Mark Millar and Steve McNiven. * The Old Man Logan story did not finish in this issue, but will be completed in a giant-size special due out this year. * The term "Arschkriecher" translated from German to english means "Arse-licker". * Reprinted in Captain America #600, is "Captain America Comics #16; July, 1942: Red Skull's Deadly Revenge." In this story the Red Skull can be seen wearing the Captain America uniform. * (Wolverine Vol 3 73) http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Comics:Wolverine_Vol_3_73 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}